Flashlights of the type described above are known from the prior art. For example, DE 10 1007 032 003 describes such a flashlight that switch is disadvantageously not formed in a watertight manner.
DE 24 13 016 [U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,440] discloses a watertight flashlight that switch has a push switch arranged in the housing. The push switch has a rubber switch cover, and an additional sealing ring is arranged between the switch cover and the housing. In order to actuate the push switch, the elastic switch cover has to be pushed merely downward.
Watertight flashlights are frequently used outdoors where the requirements for a robust configuration of the flashlight are high, since the material is highly stressed not only while the flashlight is being used as intended, but also while it is being transported in backpacks or in panniers. In this case, in particular the housing is exposed to high loads, and so the soft and low-resistance switch cover also wears out relatively quickly and has to be replaced.